


Slow Show

by FrankMell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Jewish Remus Lupin, M/M, Parenthood, Português Brasileiro, Raising Harry Potter, Welsh Remus Lupin, pt-br, tradução
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:08:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29750430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankMell/pseuds/FrankMell
Summary: A história acontece pós o terceiro ano de Harry em Hogwarts, seguida a comprovada inocência de Sirius. Harry, Remo e Sirius tentam descobrir como ser uma família.Canon Divergente onde Sirius é declarado inocente após os eventos do Prisioneiro de Azkaban e ele e Remo tiram Harry dos Dursley.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Slow Show

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slow Show](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599678) by [oscarwildechilde](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildechilde/pseuds/oscarwildechilde). 



> “I wanna hurry home to you  
> Put on a slow, dumb show for you and crack you up  
> So you can put a blue ribbon on my brain  
> God, I'm very, very frightened, I'll overdo it“
> 
> Slow Show- the National

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I want to be a masochistic  
> I want to be a statistic  
> I wanna be a clone  
> I want a suburban home"

_“I wanna hurry home to you  
Put on a slow, dumb show for you and crack you up  
So you can put a blue ribbon on my brain  
God, I'm very, very frightened, I'll overdo it“_

Slow Show- the National

Remo acordou com o braço de Sirius em seu peito enquanto ele cochilava ao lado dele. Por um momento, Remo apenas observou a constante ascensão e descida de seu peito - suas costelas ainda visíveis logo abaixo da pele, como se para se lembrar de que as últimas semanas não tinham sido um sonho.

O fim do semestre passou como um redemoinho. Entre a prova da inocência de Sirius, a segunda fuga de Peter e Snape - acidentalmente- revelando sua condição aos alunos, Remo mal teve um momento para respirar antes de se encontrar de volta à pequena cabana com Sirius que não tirava Remo de sua vista. Apesar das objeções de Dumbledore, eles imediatamente começaram a traçar um plano para resgatar Harry da casa de sua tia e tio.

\- Ele pertence ao nosso lado.- Sirius disse a ele definitivamente quando eles se encontraram no escritório de Dumbledore logo depois que ele foi liberado.

Remo teve que admitir, ouvir Sirius dizer “nosso” , assumindo automaticamente que ele estaria incluído, fez seu coração pular um pouco.

\- Eu vou entender, você sabe.- Remo disse quando eles deixaram o castelo naquela noite. - Se você e Harry não quiserem que eu vá junto.- 

Sirius olhou para ele, confuso - Por que eu iria querer isso? Somos uma família, certo?- 

Ontem, eles finalmente levaram o velho Volvo surrado de Remo até Little Winging. Sirius colocou a mão para fora da janela, respirando o ar do início do verão com uma apreciação que só alguém trancado por 12 anos poderia. Remo olhou para ele, olhos fechados enquanto ele virava o rosto em direção à janela e sorria.

Enquanto caminhavam pelo labirinto de subúrbios, eles se perderam completa e totalmente. Remo estacionou o carro no meio fio e abriu o mapa, desdobrando-o no capô do carro. - É a Rua dos Alfeneiros, certo?- perguntou, examinando as estradas com o dedo.

\- Número 4. Isso é o que a carta dele dizia.- Sirius confirmou, olhando por cima do ombro. - Foi fácil achar no verão passado, deve ser por aqui em algum lugar. - 

\- Algum desses parece familiar?- 

\- Quer dizer, estava escuro, não tenho certeza.- 

Uma mulher mais velha passou por eles na calçada, olhando abertamente para a dupla estranha em roupas estranhas e um carro surrado.

\- Com licença, senhora?- Sirius chamou. A mulher agarrou a bolsa com força contra o peito enquanto Sirius se aproximava. - Estamos procurando a Rua dos Alfeneiros, você pode nos apontar a direção certa?- 

Ela franziu os lábios, mas engoliu qualquer coisa desagradável que passasse por sua mente. - É só descer aquela rua, à esquerda.- ela disse secamente

\- Muito obrigado, amor. Você salvou nossas vidas. - Sirius disse com uma piscadela. A mulher franziu a testa e continuou e Remo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Fico feliz em ver que você não perdeu seu instinto de flertar com todas as mulheres idosas que você vê.- ele disse enquanto voltavam para o carro.

\- Ah, não se preocupe, Moony, você ainda é minha velha favorita.

Remo bateu levemente no nariz dele com o mapa e o carro estremeceu de volta à vida com um barulho doentio.

\- É um milagre que essa coisa ainda esteja funcionando. Seu pai não o comprou nos anos 60?

\- Sim, mas ainda funciona.- Ele disse, virando na estrada onde a mulher lhes apontou a direção.

\- Você colocou um feitiço nisso, não foi?

\- Não posso confirmar nem negar esse fato. Se Arthur Weasley perguntar, eu não fiz tal coisa. - Ele disse. Eles continuaram a dirigir até que cruzaram a Rua dos Alfeneiros. Examinaram as casas que eram idênticas até chegarem ao número 4. Sirius saiu do carro primeiro e observou a frente da casa, olhando o gramado bem cuidado que parecia como se alguém tivesse saído com um par de tesoura e régua para garantir que cada folha de grama tivesse o comprimento correto.

\- De alguma forma, esta casa parece mais certinha do que as outras.

\- Prometa que manterá a cabeça no lugar quando entrarmos lá.- Remo avisou, fechando a porta do carro com um rangido.

\- 'Claro que vou. Quando eu perdi minha cabeça?

Remo lançou-lhe um olhar e Sirius sorriu: - Vou ficar bem, eu prometo.

Sirius tocou a campainha e deu um passo para trás, chutando uma pedra perdida com a ponta de seu coturno. Um homem baixo com bigode espesso e sem pescoço abriu a porta. Quando ele pôs os olhos em Remo e Sirius, seu rosto imediatamente endureceu e ele franziu a testa.

\- Não permitimos pedintes.- Ele disse rispidamente.

\- Oh, não somos pedintes.- Sirius disse. - Você deve ser Vernon.

\- Quem são vocês?- Ele demandou.

\- Eu sou Sirius Black, e este é Remo Lupin. Estamos aqui por Harry, eu sou o padrinho dele. - Ele estendeu a mão para Vernon.

O rosto de Vernon ficou vermelho de raiva e olhou para a mão de Sirius como se ela estivesse coberta por uma varíola altamente contagiosa. - Saiam da minha propriedade, agora! Vocês não são bem-vindos aqui. 

\- Deixaremos você em paz, eu garanto a você.- Sirius disse, colocando a mão no bolso. - Podemos entrar?

\- Podemos o que... absolutamente não!- Vernon disse: - Agora, por favor, saiam da minha varanda ou serei forçado a chamar as autoridades!

Sirius soltou uma gargalhada: - Ouviu Remo? Ele vai chamar as autoridades. 

\- Bem, então, devemos ouvir o que ele diz.- Remo disse secamente - Talvez seja melhor você nos convidar para entrar. Embora nós também ficaríamos felizes em fazer uma cena bem aqui.

Vernon olhou por cima dos ombros dos dois homens à sua frente e viu um vizinho inclinado sobre a cerca para ver quem eram os passageiros estranhos estacionaram o carro ferrado e em sua tranquila rua. Vernon ficou um tom mais violento de vermelho e apertou a mandíbula.

\- Eu não serei chantageado por vocês!

\- Sem chantagem, Vernon.- Sirius disse. Vernon abriu a boca e fechou-a novamente como se estivesse percebendo que provavelmente não tinha chance de impedir os dois bruxos de entrarem em sua casa, independentemente de ele se afastar. Furioso, ele permitiu que eles entrassem, fechando a porta atrás deles rapidamente.

\- Eu não sei o que vocês querem ou quem vocês pensam que são, mas vocês não tem o direito de entrar na minha casa sem avisar e começar a falar bobagens!- Ele exigiu em voz alta. Com a comoção, houve o som de passos rápidos na escada e Harry apareceu. Ele viu os dois e sorriu.

\- Ah, Harry! Excelente, vá pegar suas coisas. - Sirius disse.

Harry fez um movimento para voltar a subir as escadas e Vernon o parou.

\- Parado aí!- ele gritou - O menino não vai a lugar nenhum. Você veio do nada e disse que é o ‘padrinho’ dele, e que eu devo apenas deixar você entrar aqui, não é? 

\- Precisamente.- falou Sirius.

\- Ele não vai a lugar algum!

Da cozinha, uma mulher alta e magra apareceu. Remo lembrou-se de muitos, muitos verões atrás, e novamente no casamento de Lily e James.

\- Ah, Petúnia, bom ver você de novo.- Disse Remo. Ela olhou de um homem para o outro, um olhar escandalizado em seu rosto.

Vernon virou-se para ela - Você conhece estes, estes?- Ele se virou e olhou para Remo.

\- Eu teria muito cuidado com suas próximas palavras, Dursley.- disse Sirius.

Seu rosto estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Harry estava no final da escada agora, bloqueado por Válter e Petúnia.

\- E onde você esteve nos últimos 14 anos enquanto o vestimos e o abrigamos com o dinheiro do nosso bolso? Vagabundeando por aí sem responsabilidades até decidir que é hora de aparecer, não é? 

\- Bem, prisão, na verdade.- Sirius disse alegremente: - Recentemente foi inocentado.

Petúnia estava assistindo a cena com horror, olhando para os dois com um olhar normalmente reservado para Harry.

\- Eu vou com eles.- Harry disse.

\- Cuidado, garoto.- Vernon avisou, seu tom afiado.

\- Você realmente acha que pode me impedir de ir?- Harry sorriu.

\- Eu posso impedir você de fazer o que eu quiser! Esta é a minha casa! 

Remo franziu a testa - Que tal nós respirarmos fundo e resolvermos isso como adultos? Talvez devêssemos nos sentar e tomar um chá. 

\- Vocês não vão entrar na minha casa!

Petúnia quase pareceu desmaiar com a ideia deles sentados em seus móveis. Remo notou um adolescente corpulento espiando com a cabeça para fora da cozinha, se escondendo de medo. Ele supôs que era o primo de Harry.

\- Agora, vocês escutem aqui! Nós não sustentamos ele, dando comida, roupas e um teto para você aparecer do nada aqui 14 anos depois, fazendo exigências .

Harry levantou uma sobrancelha. - Sim, 11 anos em um armário. Eles realmente precisam compensar isso.

Remo e Sirius pararam frios, tentando processar o que Harry dissera em um silêncio atordoado.

\- Desculpe, um armário?- Sirius disse, sua voz baixa.

\- Sim, eu dormi no armário embaixo da escada.- Harry explicou com indiferença.

\- Harry, vá pegar suas coisas.- Disse Remo. Seu tom era gelado e sombrio. O comportamento calmo e gentil de Remo tendia a fazer as pessoas olharem para o fato de que ele era, na verdade, bastante alto. Combinado com as cicatrizes em seu rosto, ele tinha o potencial de parecer bastante intimidador quando estava zangado e isso não acontecia com frequência. Até Sirius, que também estava furioso, colocou a mão na manga de Remo. Vernon deu um pequeno passo para trás. - Ele era uma criança, e você o mantinha em um armário? 

Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver o olhar aterrorizado nos rostos de sua tia e tio enquanto Remo os encarava. Os olhos de Vernon pousaram em Sirius, que estava com a mão levemente próxima de sua varinha.

\- E... eu não tenho que explicar nada para vocês. Quero ver deixarem uma criança na sua porta, vamos ver se vocês gostam. 

Sirius cerrou a mandíbula - É melhor você se cuidar, Dursley, porque eu posso simplesmente decidir que manter uma ficha limpa e ficar longe de problemas não é mais para mim.

Remo desviou o olhar para Petúnia - E você, deixou isso acontecer? Como você consegue dormir à noite sabendo que tratou o filho de sua irmã dessa maneira? 

\- Ela era uma aberração. E se ela não fosse enxerida, eu não teria que lidar com...

\- Não fale dela assim!- Harry rebateu.

\- Você acha por um momento que se algo tivesse acontecido com você, que Lily teria maltratado seu filho? Trancando-o em um armário, deixando-o com fome? - Remo exigiu. Petúnia ficou boquiaberta como um peixe esquelético arrastado para a terra - Eu pensei em várias coisas de você, Petúnia, mas cruel nunca foi uma delas.

\- Espera aí, vocês se conheciam?- Harry perguntou.

\- Eu morei perto de sua mãe um verão, sua tia e eu nos cruzamos.- Remo disse calmamente, recuperando um pouco de sua compostura.

\- Certo então. Harry irá embora conosco, e se você tentar nos impedir, não será muito bonito para você. - Sirius disse - Já fui para a prisão uma vez, não tenho medo de fazer isso de novo por um bom motivo- 

A cor pareceu sumir do rosto de Vernon e Sirius se virou e piscou para Harry. Ele sorriu e correu escada acima para empacotar o resto de suas coisas o mais rápido possível. Eles ficaram em um silêncio tenso no saguão antes de Harry ressurgir no topo da escada, lutando com seu baú, Edwiges e sua Firebolt. Sirius sacudiu sua varinha para guiar o baú descendo as escadas, forçando Válter e Petúnia a pularem para fora do caminho enquanto ele se aproximava deles. Harry pendurou a mochila no ombro e passou por eles.

\- Ahn, tchau, então.- Ele disse para sua tia e tio, que simplesmente olharam carrancudos para ele. Sirius pegou a gaiola de Edwiges e abriu a porta

\- Prazer em conhecê-los.- Sirius disse. Remo deu a eles um último olhar antes de segui-los para fora e deixar a porta bater atrás deles. Edwiges parecia menos animada com o desenvolvimento e começou a gritar quando colocaram sua gaiola no banco de trás com junto a Harry.

\- Podemos deixá-la sair assim que estivermos um pouco mais longe, se você quiser.- Sirius disse, entrando no lado do passageiro. Remo já estava no banco do motorista, segurando o volante e respirando fundo.

\- ‘ Mantenha a cabeça no lugar, Sirius ’,‘ Você tem um histórico terrível, Sirius ’, ele diz durante todo o caminho até aqui.- Sirius disse

Remo suspirou e virou para o banco de trás.

\- É ótimo ver você, Harry.

O carro ganhou vida e eles tiveram um vislumbre dos Dursley observando-os sair pela janela da frente.

\- Desculpe te deixar esperando, tínhamos algumas coisas para resolver com o Ministério.

\- Que tipo de coisas?- Harry perguntou. Ele se inclinou no banco da frente curiosamente.

\- Eu tive que obter permissão do Ministério para realmente vir aqui e te pegar - o que eu faria independentemente do que eles dissessem, mas Dumbledore sugeriu que era melhor ir pelos canais apropriados.- Sirius explicou.

\- Você precisava pedir permissão?

\- Oh, os burocratas adoram complicar tudo. Eles não ficaram muito felizes por cometer um erro tão grande, sendo eu inocente e Rabicho escapando. Eles nos fizeram ir a uma audiência e tudo. 

\- Eu não li nada sobre qualquer sinal do Rabicho.- Harry disse.

\- Não, aparentemente eles não viram nada.- Remo franziu a testa.

\- Não que eles nos digam. Eles continuam dizendo que é uma 'investigação do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia' - Sirius explicou- Eles não vão conseguir pegar ele. Covarde. 

\- De qualquer maneira,- Remo continuou - Está tudo resolvido agora.

\- Então, para onde estamos indo?- Harry perguntou.

\- País de Gales- disse Sirius

A chalé costumava pertencer ao avô trouxa de Remo. Quando ele morreu, sua tia começou a alugá-lo para hóspedes, geralmente famílias pequenas ou casais jovens. Às vezes, veranistas vêm à aldeia de férias para fugir da cidade. A casa estava vazia há alguns anos e a tia de Lupin cansou de manter a casa desocupada, logo Remo perguntou sobre tirá-la das mãos dela e o momento foi perfeito. Era uma pequena construção de pedra bem fora do caminho da aldeia principal, com um jardim coberto de mato e um lago próximo.

Não havia muito o que fazer, mas eles prepararam o quarto no sótão para Harry, levando o quarto menor de baixo para eles. Havia uma pequena cozinha apertada com cadeiras combinadas ao redor da mesa e uma janela com vista para o jardim. Todos os armários ainda estavam pintados de verde claro desbotado. A sala de estar tinha um sofá incrivelmente confortável colocado em frente a uma grande lareira, com uma parede ocupada por uma grande estante cheia de pilhas desorganizadas de livros. Sirius também insistiu que eles comprassem uma pequena televisão para que ele pudesse - acompanhar- o que ele perdeu em Azkaban. Estava tudo bastante caótico no momento.

\- Ainda estamos nos organizando- Remo explicou a Harry quando eles chegaram.

\- Eu acho que é perfeito.- Ele disse, pensando ser exatamente o tipo de lugar que os Dursley odiavam.

Com cuidado, para não acordar Sirius, Remo tirou o braço do peito e saiu da cama. Ele entrou na cozinha, vestindo um roupão por cima do pijama. Ainda era cedo, a luz azul da manhã rastejando pela janela da cozinha. O mais silencioso que pôde, ele sacudiu a varinha para ligar a chaleira. Era estranho andar pela casa tão silenciosamente, sabendo que havia duas pessoas para perturbar com barulho. Remo estava tão acostumado a ficar sozinho, que em um piscar de olhos de repente não estava mais. Parecia surreal. Ele teve um parceiro casual ao longo dos anos, quando a solidão era demais, mas eles nunca duravam mais do que uma ou duas noites antes de ele partir, ou eles partirem.

Enquanto a chaleira esquentava, Remo enfiou a mão atrás de uma lata de café no armário de cima, onde escondeu um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro. Ele saiu para o ar fresco da manhã, sentou-se em um banco de metal no jardim e mexeu no isqueiro por um momento. Ele deixou a nicotina entrar em seus pulmões e fechou os olhos, sentindo-a subir à cabeça. Quando ele os abriu novamente e exalou a fumaça, ele viu que Harry estava parado na porta atrás dele, fazendo-o pular.

\- Meu Deus!- Remo disse de repente, largando o cigarro no chão e apagando-o rapidamente: - Você me assustou, Harry.

\- Você está fumando?- Harry perguntou com um sorriso atrevido.

\- Ahn, sim.- Ele disse, franzindo a testa - O que você nunca deve fazer, porque é muito ruim.

\- E ainda assim, você fuma.

\- Sim, bem, maus hábitos e tudo mais. E me faz um favor e não conte ao seu padrinho, ele me fez prometer que eu ia parar. - 

Harry riu. - Primeiro dia juntos e você já quer que eu esconda coisas para você?

Remo deu um sorriso. - Você acordou bem cedo. Sempre me disseram que os adolescentes dormiam até o meio-dia. 

\- Eu, er ...- Ele hesitou. - Acabei de acordar e não consegui voltar a dormir.

Ele olhou para o rosto de Harry, sentindo-se como se ele estivesse guardando algo para si, mas não insistiu no assunto - Certo, então. Café da manhã?

\- Sim, com certeza.

Eles voltaram para a cozinha e Harry se sentou à mesa enquanto Remo procurava algo para comer. Ele realmente não era um grande cozinheiro e tendia a fazer receitas apenas para se sustentar quando podia. A chaleira começou a assobiar no fogão, então ele preparou as xícaras para ambos. A comoção parecia ter despertado Sirius de seu sono, porque ele se arrastou para a cozinha com seus longos cabelos desgrenhados pelo sono.

\- É melhor você se sentar antes que queime toda a casa.- Sirius disse, passando por Harry e bagunçando seu cabelo. Remo sentou-se enquanto a coruja do Profeta Diário voava pela janela. Ele colocou alguns knuts em sua bolsa de couro e pegou jornal. Ele deixou de lado as palavras cruzadas para Sirius e começou a ler a primeira página, sem encontrar nada de interessante, apenas um artigo sobre o avistamento de um troll abaixo de outro artigo falando sobre a próxima final da Copa do Mundo. Sirius pegou um pouco de bacon e torradas, fritou alguns ovos e colocou tudo na mesa. Eles comeram. O rosto de Remo atrás do jornal. Harry cutucou sua comida por um tempo, aparentemente perdido em pensamentos.

\- O que foi?- Sirius perguntou, franzindo a sobrancelha para Harry. Remo abaixou o papel.

\- Nada, eu...- Ele franziu a testa. - Minha cicatriz doeu novamente. Na última vez que aconteceu, Voldemort estava em Hogwarts. Mas não tem como ele estar aqui, certo? 

Sirius e Remo se entreolharam e depois para ele de volta. - O que estava acontecendo antes de doer? - Sirius indagou.

\- Tive um sonho muito estranho.- ele disse. - Rabicho e Voldemort estavam lá, mas ele estava ... Fraco, não realmente completo. E havia outro homem. Eles estavam esperando em uma casa, e um zelador trouxa veio e os ouviu falando sobre como eles planejavam matar ... Alguém. E então eles mataram o homem e acabou. Quando acordei, minha cicatriz estava queimando. 

Remo e Sirius ficaram em silêncio por um momento logo após Harry terminar de contar sobre seu sonho. Remo se preocupou com um ponto em sua mão enquanto Sirius franzia o cenho. - Você mencionou outro homem, você sabe quem era?

Harry balançou a cabeça - Não sei quem era.- Ele disse. - Mas o que isso significa?

Remo franziu a testa. - Pode muito bem não significar nada.

\- Mas talvez possa.- Harry concluiu.

\- Possivelmente.- Disse Remo. - Escute, não há cicatrizes como as suas no mundo, Harry. Não temos muito a dizer sobre por que parece ser assim.

\- Talvez seja melhor não insistir nisso por enquanto. Pode ter sido apenas uma coincidência.

Harry não ficou totalmente satisfeito com a resposta, mas eles foram interrompidos por uma pequena mas irritante coruja irrompendo pela janela da cozinha e voando em círculos animadamente.

\- Meu deus, o que é isso?- Remo perguntou

\- Não é a coruja do Rony?- Harry perguntou - O que você deu a ele?- 

\- Acho que sim, espere.- Sirius se levantou e tentou algumas vezes pegar a coruja antes de finalmente conseguir e desamarrar a carta de suas pernas. Quando ele o soltou, o pequeno animal continuou girando antes de finalmente pousar na janela, ainda piando alegremente. Sirius entregou a carta a Harry, que a abriu e leu às pressas.

> _Harry_
> 
> _Papai comprou ingressos para a Copa Mundial de Quadribol! Irlanda vs Bulgária !! Mamãe e papai enviaram uma carta com Errol para Sirius e Lupin, mas não tem como eles dizerem não. Hermione já disse sim, nos vemos lá!_
> 
> _Ron_

Ron claramente escreveu ás pressas, o bilhete estava escrito às pressas e mal feito.

\- Sem chance!- Harry disse sorrindo.

\- O que Ron disse?- Sirius perguntou. Harry entregou-lhe o bilhete.

\- A Copa do Mundo! O pai de Ron tem ingressos, posso ir? 

\- Claro que você pode!- Sirius disse feliz. Um momento depois, Errol, a coruja Weasley voou para dentro da cozinha, batendo em um prato no balcão e quebrando-o. Remo se encolheu e foi resgatar o pássaro, tirando a carta de suas garras e acenando com a varinha para consertar o prato quebrado. Errol se desvencilhou e subiu até o lado de Pigwidgeon.

\- Como eles sabiam que eu estava aqui?- Harry perguntou

\- Nós os avisamos que iríamos buscá-lo para que soubessem onde você estava.- Sirius explicou. Remo entregou a nota para ele.

> _" Caro Sirius e Remo,_
> 
> _Espero que vocês dois estejam bem instalados em sua nova casa. Tenho certeza de que Ron já contou a Harry, mas Arthur conseguiu garantir os ingressos para a final da Copa do Mundo de Quadribol em agosto, e adoraríamos ter todos vocês conosco. Hermione vai voltar. Então este será um grande evento (e tenho certeza que Arthur vai apreciar a ajuda extra)._
> 
> _Vá em frente e envie sua resposta com Errol, esperamos ver vocês dois em breve!_
> 
> _Abraços,_
> 
> _Molly Weasley"_

\- Esperem,‘ vocês todos ’, ela não se refere a nós também, certo?- Remo perguntou.

\- Parece que sim.- Sirius disse com um sorriso.

\- Ah, maravilha.- Remo franziu a testa.

\- Ah, vamos, vai ser divertido!- Harry disse

\- Não tenho certeza se esse é o momento certo para estar no meio de vários bruxos ao mesmo tempo.- Disse Remo, tomando um gole de chá.

\- Ei, viva um pouco Aluado.- Sirius disse, cutucando-o nas costelas.

\- Além disso, vai ter muita coisa acontecendo, ninguém vai notar.- disse Harry.

Remo olhou para os dois sorrindo para ele com expectativa e suspirou.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu vou também.- Harry deu um grito de alegria - Vai ser ótimo, eu nunca vi um jogo de quadribol profissional antes.- ele disse

\- Eles são demais.- Remo disse

\- A única vez que meu irmão e eu nos demos bem era quando assistimos aos Falcons, uma vez, num momento raro.- Sirius disse

\- Você tem um irmão?- 

\- Tinha.- Ele disse simplesmente. Harry ia dizer algo, mas Sirius já tinha mudado de assunto, estava agora falando sobre a partida.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from "Suburban Home" by Descendents


End file.
